The Switch
by HopelessRomantic79
Summary: When you live forever and love for eternity, sometimes you need to switch it up. Lots of lemony goodness! PWP.
1. Emmett & Alice

The room was filled with sexual tension. Jasper was projecting his lust again. Emmett shifted uncomfortably on the couch, adjusting himself. His mate, Rosalie, was the source of Jasper's lust. _The "twins" are at it again, _he thought sarcastically. Living for eternity, and loving the same person for eternity often required variety in the bedroom. The Cullens could be considered swingers in that respect, save Carlisle and Esme.

At the moment, Emmett could hear Rosalie's shout of ecstasy as she rode Jasper hard. He cursed his vampire hearing. Emmett felt a small twinge of jealousy, but ignored it. No matter how many times they switched partners, he was never fully nonchalant about it. He loved Rosalie with all his heart and soul… if he could be considered to have either. But they needed the change of pace every once in a while, and Emmett always enjoyed his own switches.

He seemed to be the only one unoccupied at the moment. Jasper and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme… Usually, Emmett and Bella paired up. Her newborn strength was a challenge and a huge turn-on for Emmett, and then Edward and Alice would usually go at it. Wait. Alice! Emmett had to find her. They didn't pair up together often, but when they did, it was always explosive. Alice was a little wildcat in bed.

The lust around him was too charged and persuasive for him to ignore, and with another crushing wave of lust from Jasper, Emmett high-tailed it out of the living room.

It wasn't hard to find the little pixie. She was halfway buried in her closet, filling large garbage bags with clothes, most likely for charity shops. Her cute little bottom and waist were all Emmett could see, and he chuckled.

"I know why you're here, Emmett. Hold on, just one minute, I'm looking for something… Ah ha!" She emerged triumphantly with a red lacy bra and matching panties in her hands. Emmett's eyes glazed over. "Knew you'd like it! Just let me change, big boy, and I'll be right back." She jumped up to drop the tiniest of kisses on his mouth, then sped into the adjoining room.

She disappeared for only a moment. He had never been more grateful for vampire speed than at that exact moment, for it was less than a second before she emerged again into the bedroom, clad in only the red bra and panties. Venom filled Emmett's mouth in desire. She was so tiny and pale, and her eyes were black with lust. He could see her hardened nipples through the fabric, and the front of her panties were already soaked in her juices.

"What're you waiting for, Em?" she teased, and he was to her and crushing her tiny body to him in the blink of an eye. They smashed their lips against each others simultaneously, tongues meeting and exploring each other's mouths. Emmett imagined they would look hilarious together, she so slight and pixie-like, and he the burly giant.

He dragged her to the bed and covered his body over hers. He spent a few moments nipping at her neck, careful not to actually bite, and feeling her writhe beneath him. She was moaning and running her hands over his giant muscle covered arms. She dug her nails into him, making him hiss with pleasure.

"Ali, I think you're wearing too many clothes."

"So are you, Em." The both took the opportunity to tear the clothes off each others bodies. Alice admired Emmett's sexy athletic body and enormous cock, licking her lips with anticipation. Emmett watched as Alice's breasts bounced free from their restraints, and smelled her sweet arousal.

Then they jumped at each other once more, kissing and licking and groping anything within reach. They were animals, teasing each other ferociously. Emmett felt himself grow rock hard, and reached down to feel Alice's folds. They were slick and ready with arousal. He slipped two fingers in, and used his thumb to rub circles around her clit. Alice's hips flew off the bed. Emmett pumped his fingers into her a few more times, and just as Alice was about to fall of the edge, he pulled his fingers out of her and slid them into his own lips. She growled at him in frustration

"Ali, honey, you are sinfully delicious. I could taste you all day."

"Stop teasing me, Emmett! Now, you're going to take me from behind," she ordered.

_Fuck, I love screwing a girl who can see the future, _Emmett thought.

"With pleasure," he replied, and positioned himself behind her as she moved onto all fours. He got a perfect view of her ass that way, and he took the opportunity to give her a few hard smacks. She moaned, and pushed her ass out more.

"Just like a little kitten in heat, aren't you? You want my big cock inside you, don't you Ali? Don't you?" She moaned again, louder, and arched her back.

"Yesss," she hissed as he teased her folds. "Goddamn it, Emmett, fuck me already!"

He pumped himself a few times, then immediately thrust into her without any further ado. They both groaned with pleasure as he slid fully into her, grasping her hips. He began pounding into her, faster than any human could possibly attempt. She was so wet and tight. He teased her clit, and she came nearly instantly, but there was no way Emmett was going to stop yet. He loosened one hand from her hips, and moved them to her breasts, pinching her nipples. Alice gave a short shriek, and pushed her hips back to meet his.

The only sounds around them were the sounds of skin slapping against skin, pants of breath and softly uttered curse words, and the occasional smack of Emmett's hand against Alice's ass.

"Emmett, harder, faster!" Alice abruptly shouted. "I'm almost there!" He did as he was asked, drilling into her over and over. His balls slapping against her wet clit was her second undoing, but Emmett wanted to make her cum at least once more before allowing himself to. He changed tactics, pulling her body up towards him so her back was flush with his chest. The slight change in position allowed him to maul her neck while slapping her clit with one hand over and over. Alice was shrieking, tugging on his curly black hair, and pushing herself back onto his cock harder and faster than before.

"Emmett, oh fuck, I'm so close, don't you dare stop!" He shifted, hitting the sweet spot inside Alice, pushing her over the edge with a final shout of pleasure. Her pussy clenched around him tightly, and Emmett finally came with a choked out bark of her name as he filled her, her muscles milking him for all he was worth. He pulled out of her, earning a groan of displeasure from both of them.

"Wow, that was even better than my vision!" Alice exclaimed. "Tell me why it is we don't do this more often?"

"I have no idea," said Emmett. "Let's not forget for next time." He gave her a dimpled grin, and she kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

**A/N: I'm thinking about expanding this story to a series of one-shot smut-fests. Let me know if that's something you'd like to see, and what pairings. **

**Thanks to my beta, as always. I like writing lemons for her (and your) reading pleasure. ;-)**


	2. Rosalie & Edward

Edward was playing piano when he heard her thoughts. They were a mix between hatred and lust. He smirked. It had been this way for many years, though neither chose to admit it. Rosalie was a bitch, and she knew it, and she let everyone else around her suffer for it. But she also lusted after Edward, despite their spats. For the most part they ignored the sexual tension and they had never acted on it. In all the times they'd switched partners, Rosalie and Edward had never fucked.

It was a pride issue. Neither was willing to admit that the sex would be fantastic. Nearly 70 years of pent up sexual frustration and animosity would ignite and neither were prepared for it.

Well, not neither. Not now, anyhow. Edward could hear Rosalie's thoughts, and for the first time in his existence, he wanted to act on them, make each fantasy of hers come true.

He smiled to himself and kept playing.

Rosalie stalked through the room, her blonde hair floating around her head, making her looked slightly crazed and very sexy. Her full, red lips were pulled into an angry pout. Edward wondered what they'd look like wrapped around his cock. His dick twitched.

_I wish he'd stop playing that damn piano. It's driving me crazy. If I have to hear that goddamned Clair de Lune one more time, I swear to God… _Rosalie seethed in her thoughts.

"Rosalie, why don't you just admit you'd rather me fuck you against the piano so that the only thing we'd hear is the smashing of keys and you screaming my name?"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes darkened. She was angry and aroused a volatile combination. "What the fuck, Edward? I'd never let you fuck me, on the piano or otherwise."

"Are you telling me that in all this time, you've never thought about it? Because, as you are well aware, I already know what you're thinking, and let me tell you, your little fantasies about you and me have kept me quite entertained these last few decades. And, care to explain why you were so hateful to Bella before she became like us?"

Rosalie's mouth opened and closed like a fish. It made Edward's pants grow tighter. He loved that he had made her speechless. Finally, she was about to be put in her place.

"What do you say, Rosalie? You and Emmett used to wreck houses. Why don't we at least kill this baby grand?"

Rosalie was on him before he could barely finish his sentence. Her mouth smashed against his and she roughly parted his lips with her tongue, delving inside. He responded in kind and an epic battle for control over the kiss ensued. There was nothing sweet or gentle about the way they were touching. This would be angry and violent; the kind of fucking that wasn't even reserved for animals or cavemen. Rough vampire sex.

Rosalie moved to kiss Edward's neck, and was not shy about using her teeth. He hissed as she bit down hard, smoothing the wound over with her venom-coated tongue, leaving silvery teeth marks on his shoulder. Not even Bella had marked him that way. In response, he tore open the bodice of her dress, revealing her glorious breasts. Her nipples were so hard; Edward just had to bite down on them. He noticed she already had bites around them, memories of times with Emmett and Jasper, he was sure. He gladly added his own personal mark, and she moaned, dragging her hands roughly through his copper hair.

They continued to disrobe each other, pulling everything to shreds as they desperately sought out each other's bodies. The bench of the piano began to creak in protest as they began to grind their hips together. They ignored it as the bench broke in two and they crashed to the floor. Rosalie had begun a path down Edward's chest and abs. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Emmett or Jasper, but he was still toned and sexy. She licked each cut through his muscles, admiring him on her way down to his glorious cock, which was rock hard and ready for her.

She wrapped her hand around the base of it, and Edward hissed in pleasure, lolling his head back. Rosalie stuck her tongue out to lap up the precum that rested at his tip. She began teasing him, taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, and then hollowing out her cheeks while her hands busily stroked the rest of him, cupping his balls. He moaned loudly as she quickly engulfed him deep into her throat until he was nearly fully inside her mouth. He bucked up his hips as he began fucking her mouth, while Rosalie moaned with pleasure. The vibrations of her mouth in combination with the squeezing of his balls was Edward's undoing. He came deep in her mouth, and she eagerly swallowed around him, catching every drop.

Edward flipped Rosalie on top of the piano, mashing into the keys. Her hands found purchase in his hair as he went straight for her soaking wet center. His tongue stroked her sex from top to bottom, and back again, until he rested on her clit. With superhuman speed, he teased her clit and inserted three fingers into her waiting center, paying extra attention to her G spot. She screamed out his name as she came, and Edward lapped up all her juices.

He stood, pumped his cock a few times, and then thrust hard into Rosalie. She screamed again as he pounded into her relentlessly. Her nails dug into his back as he fucked her harder and harder. Her feet dug into his ass, pulling him in closer. The piano split, and they crashed onto the floor, continuing their rhythms. Edward pulled one of Rosalie's legs up over his shoulder, changing the angle. Rosalie's shrieks grew louder and louder, and Edward's hips moved at a lightening pace. They both came with a curse, he stilling as he came hard inside her, her orgasms pulling him deeper inside her and tightening almost painfully.

They both laid there, until their breathing subsided, and Edward rose. "You owe me a new piano."

**A/N: Phew. Is it hot in here, or is it just me? ;-)**

**I've got more sexy ideas for our sexy vamps, but if you've got any ideas, too, let me know!!! **


	3. Bella & Jasper

Bella was reading. Besides having infinite time now to make love with Edward (and every other vampire in the house except Carlisle and Esme), Bella most cherished the time she now had to delve into books.

Jasper's study was filled with them, though they were mostly thick history tomes about the Civil War, and he graciously allowed Bella to use his study to read whenever she liked. It gave her a chance to escape from the whirlwind that was Alice, the ice queen that was Rosalie, the constantly worried Edward, and the playful energy of Emmett. She loved them to death, but sometimes she needed a break from them.

She was deep into _War & Peace_- a book she'd had no patience for when she was mortal- when she heard Jasper enter the room. He was quiet, as usual, and was softly emoting calm. However, she felt a sharp pang of lust when he saw her. She grinned to herself. To be honest, she had been hoping to have some alone time with the dangerous looking Jasper. His scars no longer startled her, but gave him a tough, sexy look she appreciated. She set her book down.

"Jasper," she said softly. "Do you want me?" He slowly nodded. "Good," she murmured, and pulled him to her, tracing the scars along his arms as she kissed him slowly. He responded quickly, stretching her out across the leather couch in the study. His body covered her small one, and they writhed together on the couch, exploring each other's bodies for what felt like hours.

She flipped him onto his back, using her newborn strength. She still had to learn to rein in her strength, with everyone except Emmett, that is, but Jasper appreciated her sheer power. He continued feasting on her mouth, enjoying her unique flavor, while she slowly rotated her hips against his. She felt him grow hard under her, spurring her on more. She drug her nails down his arms, and he hissed; it hurt, but it felt so good.

He flipped her to her back again, taking the time to remove her clothing without tearing them. He kissed her belly, making her gasp as his teeth grazed her skin. His head moved lower and lower, finally tasting her juices from her core. He slipped three fingers inside her and she grasped her hands in his honey blond hair. He assaulted her core with his fingers and tongue, finding her sweet spots and hitting them over and over till she was crying out for mercy. Her orgasm wracked her body and she continued to fuck herself on his fingers until her body finally relaxed. He lapped up her essence from his fingers and pulled himself back up to her face.

She took his face in her hands. At that moment, they didn't need words. She could feel his emotions and he hers. Deep affection and contentment settled over them for a moment, but soon enough the need to feel flesh against flesh overrode, and they pulled off each other's clothes until they were both fully nude. Bella took a moment to enjoy Jasper's body. He was more muscular than Edward, and bigger overall, though not as big as Emmett. His handsome face reflected black eyes, darkened with desire, and a strong jaw, tight with arousal and restraint. Bella touched lips with him again, bonding them with the moment. Despite being so distant with each other in the beginning, when Bella became a Cullen, somehow the two of them had made a connection.

Their kiss deepened with intimacy, but also lust. Jasper took their combined lust and doubled it, hitting them both with a wave so intense they simply had to give in to it… and now.

"Bella," Jasper finally rasped, his first words since entering the study. "I have to have you now!" Bella nodded in agreement, and shifted her body so that he was aligned with her, their centers brushing together. Jasper plunged inside her, and she couldn't hold back her shout of pleasure. She thrust her hips up to meet his and they kissed as they moved at an inhuman pace. Bella's orgasm was fast coming and Jasper wasn't far behind her. Jasper buried his face in her neck, nibbling her ear and neck, and Bella was running her hands down Jasper's rippled back, down to his buttocks, where she dug in her feet, pulling him deeper inside her. She reached between them and cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly. Jasper let out a choked bark of desire, and immediately moved his hand to her clit to massage and tweak it. They both came at the same time, shouting out in pure ecstasy. They kissed for what seemed like forever, neither needing a breath, and finally untangled themselves from each other. They dressed each other, an act nearly as erotic as undressing.

"Jasper…" Bella started, but he held a finger to her lips. He gazed into her eyes, and she felt what he meant. It was a mix between adoration, lust, friendship, and camaraderie. She reflected the feelings back to him, and they kissed once more before parting, him going to find Alice and her back to her book.


	4. Alice & Edward

She knew it was coming and she knew he knew it would happen.

_Edward, it's time, _she thought. Alice was ready. Edward was finally opening up sexually, for the first time in his existence, but he still had a long way to go. Whenever they paired together, Alice tried to help him, pushing a little further each time. She was relieved he was finally loosening up since Bella had been turned and he no longer had to worry about breaking her. Now he just needed to learn how to be the man… err… vampire Bella deserved. Enter Alice, Sex Lesson Guru.

She always laughed at her self-titled and appointed job. After all, she had been a virgin when she found Jasper, though she hadn't stayed that way for long. Now, she was in charge of getting the eternally moody and stiff Edward to calm down and lose his carefully constructed control. It was easier for him to lose control with Alice than with Bella… Edward had never seen Alice as fragile.

Edward didn't take long to reach Alice. He knew what she was thinking about and he was eager. _Step one complete, _she thought, grinning at him. _Come here, Edward, _she purred in her mind. He groaned, taking in the image of Alice perched on the bed, soft silk clinging to her ivory skin, her nipples pushing against the fabric. She looked at him expectantly, seductively. She crooked her finger at him, and he obediently sat on the bed.

"What will we work on tonight, Alice?" he asked softly. His bronze hair fell into his eyes, and he looked very young and eager all of a sudden. Like a student learning from a master. Alice smiled.

"Your mouth, Edward."

"You've never complained about it before," he smirked, occupying his hands with the curves of her waist, cupping her small breasts, distracting her momentarily.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You're going to tell me what you want, when you want it. But in order to do that, you have to give me control."

He stared at her, appraising her face, sifting through her thoughts. His face eventually softened, complying to her idea. He nodded softly. Alice already knew he'd agree.

_Lie down, _she thought. He did, unbuttoning his shirt as he did. Alice swatted his hands away, wanting to do it for him. She ran her hands down his pecs, his abs, and down below the waistband of his pants. She bit her lip in anticipation, knowing exactly what she would find beneath the fabric. She teased the skin around his waist, never quite reaching for the button that would release him.

"Alice…" he said warningly.

_What, Edward? You have to tell me what you want._

"I want you to kiss me, first. Then, I…" he struggled with his words. "I want you to…"

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I want you to suck on my cock," he said in a rush. Alice felt that if he could have blushed, he would have.

_See, that wasn't so hard. _She brushed her hand over the front seam of his pants. _But _this_ is hard, _she thought in delight, squeezing him lightly through his pants. Edward moaned.

"Please, Alice. Please… I asked you… don't make me beg," he pleaded.

_You're right, Edward. You asked me, you're learning. But I'm in control, remember. And right now, I want to take my time with you. _She slowly unzipped his pants, and pushing the pants down to his knees. He kicked them off the rest of the way. Alice moaned as she saw he had gone without underwear. She had seen it coming, but nothing ever quite prepared her for seeing his length, nearly fully erect, break free from its restraints, ready and waiting for her.

"Now where's my kiss?" Edward asked, breaking her free from her trance.

Alice leaned forward, capturing his lips in a hot kiss. Edward tried to control the kiss at first, then heeded Alice's warnings in her head that she'd stop, and relented. Alice held Edward's bottom lip between her teeth, nipping and sucking on it lightly, then beckoned his tongue into her mouth, where she seduced him with her own tongue. She kissed down his body, finally reaching his waiting cock. She tenderly stroked it for a moment, too

slowly for Edward's liking.

_What, Edward?_

"Damn you, little pixie. You know exactly what I want."

_Say it, or I'll stop._

He growled. "Alice, damn it. Suck my cock! Preferably hard and fast."

Alice stopped taunting, finally giving him what he wanted. She took him fully into her mouth, blessing the fact that she had no gag reflexes in her vampire life. He moaned as she filled him to the hilt in her hot little mouth, cupping his balls in her hand, massaging them. He groaned as she released him from her mouth with a pop.

_I know what you're going ask me, Edward, but I have to hear the words. Please ask me, _Alice pleaded.

"Alice… straddle my face. Please, Alice. I want you to ride my face while you suck my cock," he gasped.

_Thank God, _Alice thought, and quickly moved her body so her center was hovering over his face. Edward gripped her hips hard, lowering her body to connect with his mouth. Alice gasped as his talented tongue darted across her clit and moaned as she felt it disappear into her wet folds. She turned back to his waiting dick, which was weeping with pre-cum. She lapped him up, eagerly sucking hard on the tip. Edward gasped, pulling away momentarily from her pussy, but Alice was having none of that. She ground her hips over his face, and sucked harder down on Edward. He went immediately back to her center, lavishing attention upon her clit, working two, then three fingers inside her. Alice moaned around his cock.

_Edward, I'm not going to last much longer, _she thought, and fell apart as he massaged her G-spot while sucking her clit into his mouth and biting down lightly. She was whimpering and moaning around his cock, and to push him over the edge with her, Alice pressed down on the spot of skin directly behind his balls. Edward shouted her name as he came into her eager and willing mouth. She swallowed around him, catching every last drop.

They both collapsed onto the bed, boneless, if only for a moment.

"Thank you, Alice," Edward said quietly.

_You're welcome, Edward. Anytime. _


	5. Rosalie & Jasper

**A/N: Probably should have mentioned before, though I'm sure it's glaringly obvious, I'm not Stephanie Meyers. :-P **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, EmmaleeWrites05, as always. :-)**

Rosalie was underneath the hood of her car, though miraculously free of grease. She sighed as she adjusted various parts, tuning them to perfection. She loved mechanics, but she was bored, and Emmett was out hunting with Bella and Alice. _Hunting, _she thought. _Ha!_ She rubbed her legs together slightly, aching for friction. She knew exactly what her mate was up to and she wanted the same for herself.

She and Edward had had amazing sex but she wasn't about to swallow her pride and find him again. Giving into him was one of her low points. She sniffed. Not likely to happen again. He'd have to beg and she knew he'd never beg for her.

"Rosalie?" She heard Jasper walk into the garage. "Need a lift?" he asked, offering to lift the car so she could get up.

"Thanks," she said and sat up from under the car. He had a slight smirk on his face.

"What?!" she asked.

"I felt what you were feeling… and I came to see if I could offer some help."

She smirked. "Probably." She sat on the hood and patted the spot next to her.

"Honey, what I have planned for you, I think we'd wreck that thing."

"Well then…." She stood and wrapped herself around him. She felt the little spikes of lust emanate from Jasper, reveling in the pulses of heat and need that ran through both of them. She tossed her head back as he attacked her neck with his lips, teeth and tongue. She moaned throatily, running her hands through his hair, down his broad shoulders, gripping his buttocks and kneading the flesh there. He responded, growling, and lightly thrusting into her abdomen.

They stumbled back to the garage wall, then, to the concrete floor, Rosalie landing on top. She ground her hips into Jasper, causing him to gasp and attack her breasts, ripping her shirt open.

"Hey, I just bought that!" she half-protested.

"I'll buy you a new one, like I do for Alice," he said.

"Oh, _that's _why she needs to go shopping so often," she teased.

"You bet," he said with a grin. She wiped the grin off his face with a passionate kiss, her hands cupping his scarred face. His hands gripped her hips, moving to rip off her jeans.

"Don't you dare, Jasper! I just got them, and Alice will kill you if you rip these!"

"God, they're just pants…" he muttered as he slid them down her legs, she moving to assist him. "Why don't you take off your bra and panties now before I shred them, because I don't want to deal with your wrath later."

She glared at him as she stripped herself, and he pulled off his shirt and pants. "I'd say let's not do this, but I can feel you still want it, and so do I."

"Hell yes let's do this," Rosalie said as she attacked Jasper's lips again. She felt amusement wash over her as Jasper kissed her back but she was too aroused to make him pay for it.

Jasper wrestled her to her back, holding her arms captive above her head as he massaged and licked her breasts, feeling her writhe beneath him. "Jasper, I need you. Knock off the foreplay!"

He raised his eyebrows, but felt nothing but a wall of lust and need coming from her. He relented.

Rosalie pushed him over to his back once more, and sank down on his aching cock, feeling him fill her completely. They moaned together, as she began riding his dick, fast and hard. She loved how big he was, hitting all the right spots inside her.

"Ung, Jasper, God this feels good." He grunted in agreement, gripping her hips tighter and thrusting harder into her. Her ample breasts bounced with each thrust, and Jasper moved forward to suckle one rosy tip into his mouth, biting down softly. They moved faster with each stroke, inhumanly fast. She gripped his strong arms, feeling the muscles flex beneath her fingers, admiring his strength.

"Fuck Rosalie, I need…" Jasper rolled her over to her back, never breaking their connection. Grabbing her legs, he threw them over his shoulders, going at a different angle, entering her more deeply. He pounded into her relentlessly, both perilously close to release. Rosalie reached between them to rub her clit, but Jasper swatted her hand away and took over for her. She tightened around him, sending him into orgasm with her.

"Mmm, thank you Jasper. That was just what I needed." He slapped her on the ass, making her moan and she felt him hardening inside her, ready to go again.

"Round two?" he asked suggestively and she kissed him in response as his hand curled into her golden locks.

"Yes," she sighed.


	6. Bella, Alice & Emmett

**A/N: Just wanted to note that in this universe, Renesmee doesn't exist. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the sexy-ass characters. Damn.**

Bella drained her final elk and threw the carcass away from her. She had improved in the last few months and never got a drop of blood on her anymore. She turned to watch as Alice caught another elk, wrapping her tiny arms around the beast and sinking her teeth into its neck, milking every drop from it as it fell limply to the ground. Emmett had gone looking for something a little more adventurous, a little more carnivorous, a little more… grizzly-like.

The three of them had gone hunting in Canada, to search for bigger and better game. And, the wilderness of northern British Columbia gave much more privacy than at home.

Bella watched as Alice licked her lips, now red with the blood she just ingested. Bella wished the lips on Alice were hers. Her body was so small and soft, her breasts barely a handful and perky. She loved how Alice's short hair felt in her hands, how silky her skin was to the touch.

She watched as Alice suddenly got a blank look on her face. She was getting a vision. As her eyes refocused, a smile spread across her face. Bella bit her lip, knowing Alice had just seen them together. The thought made her panties damp.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice chirped. "Come here please."

Bella obeyed swiftly, standing before Alice. "Bella, I know you want to do naughty things to me. I want to, too. You're so sexy when you hunt. Kiss me."

Bella nodded, and cupped Alice's face in her hands, kissing her warmly. "Mmm, you taste good," Alice murmured between kisses.

"So do you," Bella teased, and ran her tongue along the seam of Alice's lips, begging for entrance. Alice moaned and nibbled on Bella's full upper lip. The pixie pushed Bella's shoulders, pushing her onto the heavy moss of the meadow, lying atop her. One of Alice's legs went between the apex of Bella's legs, and Bella threw one leg over Alice, entwining them. Alice's enthusiastic mouth explored Bella's, which matched Alice's fervor and lust.

"I think we can get rid of this," Bella said, gasping between kisses. Alice continued nipping at her neck as Bella ripped open Alice's shirt, buttons flying everywhere.

"Hey," Alice half-protested, her mouth too busy engaging Bella's earlobe to truly become indignant.

"Oh shut up, I'll let you take me shopping if you let me rip off your clothes."

"Really?!" Alice squealed, temporarily distracted.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes. You can play Bella Barbie when we get home."

Alice responded by enthusiastically tearing Bella's shirt and pants to shreds, leaving her in a deep blue lacy bra and matching panties that Alice had hand chosen for her. Bella hurried to rid Alice of her pants as well, and delighted in seeing Alice in a hunter green silky bra and panties set. Both women moved to fondle each other's breasts, laughing as they did so.

"Great minds think alike," Bella said, kissing the tip of Alice's nose. Alice cupped Bella's mounds, concentrating on teasing her nipples with her fingers, then her mouth, leaving damp marks on the fabric. Bella threw back her head, arching her back slightly, fingers lost in Alice's cropped black hair. Alice shoved back the fabric, freeing one of Bella's breasts, and sucked fervently on the nipple, licking and biting at the hardened point.

Bella reached down to cup Alice's tight ass, kneading the flesh there and dipping below the fabric to feel skin on skin. Alice groaned as it aligned their cores more completely and she began moving her hips to create friction.

Before she could think, Bella was rolling over, surprising Alice for once. Bella ripped off Alice's tiny bra with a flick of her finger, and tossed the scraps of cloth aside. She trapped Alice's hands above her head, so that she could move down her body, starting at the neck, pausing to worship her breasts, and move down to her center, which was hot and soaking wet. Alice was squirming beneath Bella, rubbing her legs together, trying to soothe the ache between her thighs. Bella slowly slid the boy shorts down Alice's legs, tortuously slow, humanly slow.

"Bella!" Alice hissed. "Stop that! Make me cum with your sweet mouth."

"With pleasure," teased Bella, tossing Alice's panties somewhere into the forest. She laid on her stomach in the soft moss, resting on her elbows and spreading Alice's legs. Alice was more than willing to comply, and Bella got a beautiful view of Alice's dripping center, soft, wet, and waiting. She took a long lick, from Alice's core to the apex of her thighs, against her clit. Alice let out a soft shriek of pleasure. Bella began working her tongue in and out of Alice, taking a few moments now and again to pull her tongue out of Alice's soft core to lap at her clit, sucking on it lightly.

"Oh, fuck Bella, that's so good!" moaned Alice, her hands clutching at Bella's hair, tugging on it. The pain actually felt good, and Bella got wetter as Alice spurred her on. Her tongue was moving at a lightning pace on Alice's clit, and she slipped two fingers inside Alice. She crooked her fingers, finding Alice's sweet spot. Alice cried out in ecstasy, begging for more.

"Bella… Bella, Emmett heard us… He's going to… He's…" She was too far gone in pleasure to finish her sentence, but Bella knew what she meant. She could already hear Emmett coming now, sounding like thunder as he ran through the trees towards then. Alice was pulling on Bella's hair again, begging for release, her back arched completely off the ground, hips working hard against Bella's fingers. Bella gave one last hard suck on Alice's clit and flexed her fingers against Alice's sweet spot, and Alice came hard all over her face and fingers. Bella lapped up all her sweet juices, savoring it all. Alice always tasted wonderful.

Alice's hands finally pulled Bella away from her core, pulling her to her mouth, kissing her, lapping up her own juices from Bella's face.

"Fuck, now there's a sight I could look at forever," said Emmett, as he entered the meadow. Bella and Alice broke away from each other. Emmett was standing just above him, his clothes in shreds.

"I found a bear," he said simply, explaining the mess. He was hard. Bella and Alice both looked at him in desire.

"Get your sexy ass over here, Emmett. Bella's been a good girl and deserves a reward," Alice said silkily.

"Yeah, Emmett, baby, you need to reward me for all my good deeds," Bella teased, her eyes on the brawny vampire in front of her. "And I think I need a bit of a good wrestle, too."

"I'll give you both, any day, sweetheart."

She rose from Alice's arms, and moved into Emmett's. He was so different than Alice. She, the tiny fairy, he, the giant. She felt good in both places. But right now, she wanted to be fucked. Bella knew Emmett would always be the best one for the job. He wasn't afraid of getting rough.

They kissed for a moment, lying back down on the moss, both trying to dominate the kiss. Their sexual encounters usually ended up as some sort of competition, to see who was stronger and who could dominate who. With her newborn strength, Emmett usually won, but it never stopped him from trying to beat her.

"No foreplay, OK, baby?" Emmett asked.

"I'm pretty sure neither one of us needs it," Bella joked. She pulled away the threads of clothes barely hanging off his muscular body, while he snapped her panties and bra off with ease. He felt her folds, which were soaked and more than ready for him. She hovered over his cock, teasing him for a moment, then sunk down on his length. He was so thick and long, he filled her completely, and it hurt so good.

Gripping her hips, Emmett helped guide her up and down on his cock at a steady pace. Their hips slammed together roughly, the force putting pressure on her clit. She was rising to the top quickly and she drove her hips down more on his dick.

Emmett was cursing with every stroke, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and she reached behind her to cup his balls. "Fuckshit!" he moaned, watching Bella's breasts bounce with each pounding.

They heard a moan beside them and turned to see Alice watching them, thrusting her own fingers inside herself with one hand, massaging her left breast with the other.

"Alice, get your butt over here," Emmett said, pulling her to him. They kissed, and Bella reached down to her clit as she watched the two together. She moaned, coming close to her orgasm.

"Wait, honey," said Alice. She was already moving to straddle Emmett's face, facing Bella. She swatted Bella's hand away, taking place for her. Emmett's tongue began working Alice's core as she leaned forward to kiss Bella once more. Alice ground into Emmett's face, urging him further, as the girls explored each other's mouths, caressing each other's breasts, pinching their hard nipples. Emmett was moaning, sending vibrations to Alice's clit. She was moaning, close to her second orgasm. She wanted Bella to come too, so she began rubbing Bella's clit, teasing her. She pinched it down, and Bella came with a shriek, wrenching her mouth away from Alice as she came all over Emmett's cock. He continued to pound into her, prolonging her orgasm.

"Bella, switch with me," Alice gasped, on the edge. She gave Bella one more deep kiss, and the girls switched, Alice now taking Emmett fully within her tight body, and Bella riding his face. Before he began his work on Bella, Emmett took the time to give Alice's ass a few tight smacks. He knew she loved it.

Bella was already on the edge as Emmett's tongue snaked inside her, eating her out as if he were a starving man. She rode his face hard, glad he didn't have to breath, happy his tongue could work faster than any human. Alice was riding Emmett's cock just as hard, chasing her second orgasm. Emmett slapped her ass a few more times, then her clit, and that was the end for Alice. She threw her head back and screamed in pleasure as she came hard. Bella came a second later, when Emmett slipped one finger into her second hole, biting down on her clit, and Emmett finally came with a resounding shudder, spilling himself in Alice.

The trio all collapsed, Alice and Bella hugging themselves to each side of Emmett, who looked like the cat who ate the canary.

"Fuck, ladies," said Emmett. "I'm the luckiest son of a bitch ever, I think."

Alice giggled. "Yes, Em, I really think you are." Bella nodded in contented agreement.


	7. Edward & Jasper

**A/N: Here's a bit of slashy goodness for you all. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to be Alice in this fic, or to witness what she does, I alas do not own these lovely characters, I only make them do naughty things to each other.**

Edward heard Alice's thoughts from across the house. _Oh, Edward, come here please! _Her voice was too cheery, too bright. She was up to something.

Edward groaned and got to Alice's room in vampire speed. She was sitting on her bed, but not seductively. Edward bit back disappointment. He had been hoping for another "lesson."

Instead, she sat with Jasper, who looked slightly afraid, slightly apprehensive, and slightly aroused. Edward was curious. He could feel Jasper's emotions flicker from one thing to another, and it affected him as well.

"Edward, I want you to kiss Jasper."

"WHAT?! Are you serious? NO!"

Alice pouted, but then her eyes clouded with a vision. She smiled to herself. "Excellent."

Both males looked at her wearily. They knew that face. They knew she would get her way.

Alice took them both by surprise by grabbing Jasper's face between her hands, and laying a hard kiss on his lips. He responded quickly, and Edward watched in fascination as her tongue darted into Jasper's mouth. She hummed with pleasure as she kissed her soul mate, and Edward felt the spikes of lust and love emanating from Jasper. She straddled his hips, and ground herself onto his growing hardness. She pulled away just as Jasper's hands were grasping for her shirt.

She looked over at Edward, and with her hips still astride Jasper, she attached her lips to Edwards. He kissed her back immediately. Alice continued to grind her hips into Jasper's as she kissed Edward fiercely. Jasper kissed her neck and cupped her right breast.

"Wait, no! This isn't about me! It's about you two," Alice practically purred. "So stop making me all hot and bothered. Now, Jasper, I want you to kiss Edward!" Alice's voice had quickly changed from seductive to bossy.

Edward and Jasper studied each others faces, both looking for an excuse to back out. Neither could really find one. Neither could deny the attractiveness of the other, nor the fact that they were curious about how it would be.

Both leaned forward at the same time. Alice squealed in delight. "Kiss!" she ordered playfully. Both nodded shortly to each other, given their unspoken consent.

Their lips met hesitantly. Edward's bottom lip was between Jasper's, and though they never parted lips, and tongues never met, both men were greatly aroused by the strength, the softness, the power behind the kiss. Of what might be.

Jasper's eyes were dark as Edward pulled away. "Oooh!" exclaimed Alice. "He liked it, I can feel it!" She wiggled her hips for effect, as if they had no idea where or what she was talking about.

If he could have, Jasper would have flushed in horror. As is, they felt the emotion pass through them, mixed with lust. Edward ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he had somehow formed.

"Is that all, Alice?" he asked tentatively.

"No!" she sang out.

"Alice, honey, I'm not so sure…"

"Nonsense, Jasper, this is a great idea. I felt how you felt, Jasper, and I can see that this will go great if you'll just stop being silly about it. There's nothing wrong with it. And besides, at the very least, do it for me. I loved watching you two. You're both so handsome, so sexy."

Alice pouted slightly, making her bottom lip look even plumper and juicier. Neither Jasper nor Edward could find it in them to say no to her.

Jasper turned and smashed his lips against Edward's, forcefully, seductively. Edward surprised himself and moaned, leaning into Jasper, finding his hands in Jasper's honey locks. Edward licked the seam of Jasper's lips, begging for entrance. Jasper gave it, and the two men fought for dominance of the kiss, Jasper winning out. He explored Edward's mouth, trying to memorize his flavor. Edward whimpered, pulling his body closer to Jasper's, winding an arm around his neck, bringing their lips together harder, maneuvering around Alice.

She left Jasper's hips, sitting next to him on the bed, watching in fascination and lust. Edward and Jasper instantly laid on the bed, lining their bodies side by side so their hands could explore each other's stomachs, hips, arms. They moved their hands everywhere but where they really wanted to touch. Alice grew frustrated, willing them to touch. She knew they would eventually, but she was growing impatient.

Alice grabbed Jasper's wandering hand, and guided it towards Edward's hardness. Though he was caught up in Edward, Jasper knew what was going on, and resisted weakly. She pulled on his hand more forcefully, and before either man knew it, Jasper was lightly stroking Edward through his pants.

Edward let out a mangled groan, shocked at the sensations Jasper's hand brought, and more shocked at how he thoroughly enjoyed it. Jasper's hand began moving at its own accord, growing more and more confident. Edward bucked his hips towards Jasper, silently begging for more.

Alice was delighting in watching the two men kiss and grope before her. Her own panties were more than damp, and she began moving her hips slowly in time with theirs.

"Boys, take off your shirts," she asked coyly. They quickly tugged off their T-shirts, and resumed kissing. Alice moaned as she saw their muscles ripple beneath their marble skin, flexing as they grasped at each other. Their hips were moving together, seeking friction. She found herself snaking her hand down into her panties, fingering herself as she watched them move together.

She was more than amazed when she saw Edward's hands begin to unbutton Jasper's pants. Mesmerized, she saw him pull the fabric of Jasper's pants down his hips, so that his erection was pulled free. He was hard and oozing precum.

Jasper's hands also moved to remove Edward's pants, and both men kicked away their pants from their ankles until they were fully nude.

Alice involuntarily moaned, licking her lips. She wanted nothing more than to dive in between them, take each of them into her mouth, be worshipped by their glorious hands and bodies. But this was their time. She just counted herself lucky that she could witness this beautiful moment.

They continued to kiss, to hold onto each other. Their kisses grew more urgent, more rough, as Edward nipped at Jasper's lips, and Jasper sucked on Edward's tongue. They were moving their hips together, their erections grinding against each other.

Edward was the first to take Jasper in his grip, briskly jacking Jasper off. Jasper gasped, and pulled away from Edward's mouth. "Oh, fuck," he murmured, taking Edward's length in his fist. Both men continued to move their hands up and down the other's aching cocks, gasping and moaning with each movement. Edward's hips moved forward to meet each stroke, and Jasper was biting his own lip to keep from shouting out. Their hands moved faster and faster, their grip increasing with each passing moment.

Alice's fingers were moving furiously against her clit. Her hips were moving furiously with her fingers, keeping her eyes locked on Jasper and Edward. All three were dangerously close to their own releases. Alice gave out a loud shout as she came hard against her fingers, stars exploding before her eyes.

Edward was the first to give in to his orgasm, spurts of his cum spilling over his stomach and Jasper's hand. Jasper gave a great grunt of pleasure, and he came, too. Alice sprung up from her post-orgasmic state, and immediately grasped their hands to lap up their pleasure. She moaned as their flavors mixed.

"Fuck, you boys taste delicious. Thank you so much! I told you you'd like it!" she exclaimed, giving each an erotic kiss. "We've got to do this again, the three of us." She winked, and they both wrestled her to the bed.


	8. Bella, Jacob & Edward

**A/N: I wasn't going to add Jacob to the mix, but my beta, EmmaleeWrites05, was far too convincing, so this one is just for her!!! ;-)**

**For everyone who's dying for a bit of Carlisle naughtiness, I've started "Carlisle's Harem," which is a lot like this fic, but starring the Hot Bitch. Hehe. Give it a looksee, if you're so inclined.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. I can only dream.**

Bella sat on the couch between her husband and her best friend. Her head rested on Edward's shoulder, his arm curved around her and her legs were flung across Jacob's lap. They were watching a movie, though Bella's mind was far from the plasma screen in front of her. Edward's fingers were tracing tiny patterns across her skin, across her ribcage, just under her breasts. At the same moment, Jacob's hands, which felt like fire across her cool skin, were caressing her legs, admiring the soft silky flesh. His hands grew more and more bold with each passing moment, moving higher and higher until they were rubbing just under her skirt which Alice had forced her into that same afternoon.

She sighed contentedly. She deeply loved both men, though in vastly different ways and their hands and bodies felt too good against hers. She snuggled more deeply into Edward's arms, twisting so that she was seated in his lap, arms wound around his neck. Her legs were still draped across Jake and his hands had still continued their path up her legs. She didn't try to stop him. His hot hands felt too good at this moment.

Edward had also noticed but for once didn't say anything. Since their marriage, he had become more comfortable with Bella and Jacob's friendship, and was much more open to the idea of the mutt touching her. Edward knew he had Bella's heart, and Jake had more than proved that he was worthy of trust. Besides, he was with Leah now, despite the fact that they weren't imprinted.

He also knew Jake and Leah were well aware of the Cullen's bedroom antics and therefore he was slightly nervous about what might happen. _Whatever Bella wants, _he told himself. He couldn't help but overhear Jake's racy thoughts about his wife.

_So soft, so sexy, want her so bad… _Jake thought, tracing his fingers up and down Bella's leg. He was astonished that just a leg could be so sensual. It lead to the promise of more, the very thing he'd spent years fantasizing about, dreaming about, torturing himself over. He stole a glance over at Edward, who was watching him with a conflicted look on his face.

_What is it, Leech? _Jacob thought, though the "leech" comment held less sting than it used to.

Edward hesitated in responding. He kept examining Jacob's face over and over as if searching for an answer of some kind.

Bella noticed the interaction between the men. Had she a heart that could beat, it would have leapt with the pangs of lust as she watched her husband, her soul mate, and her best friend who had always been so handsome. She felt her panties get damp thinking about them. She wiggled her hips in Edward's lap experimentally and silently rejoiced as she felt him harden beneath her. She moved again, and his hands leapt to her waist, to stop her ministrations.

Edward wondered if he were ready for this. Yes, he had had intimate moments with Jasper and had enjoyed himself immensely. And he couldn't deny Jacob was handsome, though he hated to even entertain the thought. Could he really be with Bella and Jacob at the same time? Could he keep his jealousy in check?

Bella began placing tiny kisses along Edward's jaw and she felt his tension melting away each time her lips came into contact with him. She nibbled on his earlobe, and he let out a tiny moan, so soft she wasn't even sure Jake could hear it. She felt him grow harder still under her, and she wiggled her hips again, encouraging his response. He moaned and caught her lips in a swift and hard kiss. Bella's fingers curled into his bronze hair, making it messier than normal. He kissed her deeply, something she was still getting used to after years of closed lipped kisses. This was much better.

She tore her lips away and looked towards Jake. His breaths were already coming out in pants and she licked her lips with anticipation as she saw that his jeans were bulging. His eyes, dark to begin with, were black with desire. Yet he looked wary.

Bella exchanged a look with Edward, letting down her shield for a moment and letting him access her thoughts. _Is this OK, Edward?_

He studied Bella and Jake one last time, before relenting. He gave a short nod, and Bella kissed him enthusiastically. _Thank you._

She turned to Jake, who still looked confused and a bit afraid, though his body was more than ready. Bella leaned towards him, holding his face between her cold hands. He shivered and licked his lips.

When Bella's lips finally touched his he gasped at the sensation. It felt like kissing an ice cube. He had to remind himself that this was Bella, the girl he'd been aching for years, the girl he'd kissed as a human so long ago now. Her tongue ran across his heated lips, begging for entrance. He opened for her willingly and lost himself in her. It was different from their other kisses. For one, she was stronger than him, for the first time. He was reminded of that fact as her hands wound into his ebony hair, tugging lightly. It hurt, but also somehow felt too good to have her stop.

Bella would have lost herself in Jacob's kiss, too, had it not been for Edward's kisses along the column of her neck, reminding her of his presence. She ground herself against him again and relished the grunts that escaped his perfect lips.

She scooted from Edward's lap, settling herself between the two men as they both began placing kisses on her mouth, her neck, her collarbone. She was moaning and gasping. The sensation of Edward and Jacob's contrasting kisses on her skin lit her on fire.

Jake began nipping at her neck, and cupped her left breast, kneading the flesh there and running his rough thumbs over her nipple, causing her to arch her back, begging for more contact. Edward in turn captured her mouth, sucking on her tongue while his hand meandered down her breasts, her stomach, her hips, and down to her heated mound, which was already soaking wet and ready. He lifted up her skirt, revealing a silky pink G-string, and he tore it easily away from her body. Her back bowed further, granting Edward access to her heated core. He ran his fingers across her clit, teasing her, and then plunged one long finger inside her as he pressed down on her clit. Jacob had long since slipped her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it through the fabric of her shirt.

"Oh God, Edward, Jacob, don't stop!" Bella cried wrenching her lips away from Edward as her first orgasm ripped through her.

"Excited are we?" Jacob asked cockily. Bella could do nothing but nod in agreement and whimper. Jake's fingers also traced her lower lips, shivered at how icy cold she was. He too plunged his fingers inside her and she thought she would die from the flames that licked the inside of her. His fingers moved quickly, though not as fast as Edward's could, but when he moved his head down to taste her, and lapped greedily at her center, she shouted out in ecstasy as she came for the second time.

Jacob helped to strip Bella down so that she was completely naked with them on the couch. She began tugging on Edward's shirt, and he and Jacob got the message, stripping themselves. The two men avoided looking at each other. It was as if they had made a silent agreement to not touch or look at each other, and to only focus on the goddess in front of them.

Bella couldn't have cared less. All she wanted as to feel their hands on her body, worshipping her. She kissed Edward again and covered her hand over his. She stroked his hand for a moment, and then moved it so that he was gripping his own cock. She did the same to Jake and helped them start a rhythm.

She paused for a moment to watch the two beautiful men before her stroking themselves. Jake was grunting and she could tell he was closer than Edward was. She adored his stamina. Sensing Jake's imminent release, she stilled his hand, and he groaned in protest.

"Bells, I was so close…" he whined.

"Hold on a sec, Jake," she said, lifting her eyebrows as she beheld his cock in all its hardened glory. He was oozing with precum and she was dying to have a taste. She knelt before him, licking her lips.

She was about to plunge his length deep into her mouth when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Wait," Edward said huskily. "I want to be inside you, Bella. I want to fuck you while you fuck him with your mouth."

Bella moaned, feeling herself grow wetter with each word he uttered. Edward had never told her he wanted to fuck her. It was always "make love" with him. The idea of her husband pounding his huge cock inside her while Jake was buried deep in the back of her throat was almost enough to make her cum again.

"Come here, love," said Edward, and positioned Bella so that she was kneeling on the couch, Jacob's hardness right before her lips, and so that Edward was right behind her. Edward gave a few experimental smacks to her ass, delighting as she moaned and arched her back towards him. He thanked Emmett for once for having thoughts like that about his wife.

"Are you ready?" he asked, on the edge himself.

"Yes!" Bella fairly screamed and Jacob also groaned in agreement. Jacob's cock was already deep inside Bella's mouth, as she sucked on the head and then deep throated him in the next instant. Edward watched her for a moment, loving how sexy she truly was, and then thrust fully inside her. She moaned around Jake's cock, which caused Jake to whimper and grunt, attempting to hold off his own release.

Edward was out of control. For the first time in their marriage, he wasn't calculating each thrust, cautioning himself with her. He was free of his own self-made restraints and Bella was enjoying every moment. She released Jake from her mouth, urging Edward to go _faster, harder, _and then turned her attention towards Jake again. She loved feeling his hot, smooth skin around his hips as she held him down to pleasure him more fully. His hips kept bucking towards her face, needing more and more.

The twin sensations of Edward plowing into her, and Jake fucking her mouth was almost too much for Bella. She was gasping, moaning, trying to focus on the task at hand… wrapping her hand around Jake's cock and stroking as she kissed and sucked at his balls.

"Bella, oh fuck!" Jake called, as she pressed down on the soft skin between his balls and ass. Edward increased his speed, and his balls slapped against her clit. She was falling apart and she loved it. She sucked hard on Jake and he finally came with a huge groan and his name on her lips. She swallowed everything he had to offer and his cum was like hot lava running down her cold throat.

Edward grabbed Bella so that she was lined up against his chest. Jake, still in a post-orgasmic state, leaned forward and took her clit between his teeth, nibbling on her, and she screamed and came for the third time that night. Edward stilled inside her as he too spilled himself.

She twisted to kiss Edward, tangling tongues with him once again. He ignored the taste of Jacob on her tongue. Jacob had melted onto the couch, exhausted from cumming so hard. He adored Bella's mouth. He wanted desperately to be inside her.

Minutes later, he got his wish, as she straddled his hips, impaling herself onto his dick, Edward's enormous cock in her mouth as she did so, breasts bouncing with each stroke. It was hard, it was rougher than the first time, and it was glorious.

_I love my existence, _Bella thought to herself as she came for the fourth and final time that night.


	9. Jasper, Alice & Edward

**A/N: I'm super stressed with my job interview today, and work later on, so I figured, what better way to relieve stress than posting a lemon?? Other than actually participating in one, that is... ;-) Anyways, hope you like it... leave me some love if you do!!! This one's for EmmaleeWrites05, cuz I think she deserves a lemon in her honor. :-)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Damn.**

Jasper gave and received emotion. When an emotion was particularly strong, he couldn't help but be drawn to it. So when he felt a strong current of lust emanating from upstairs, he followed it.

He was surprised to see Edward standing in front of Alice's room, hand poised to grab the knob. Edward's eyes were dark with thirst… or perhaps lust.

"I heard her thoughts… she wants _us_," Edward said quietly. Jasper could read his embarrassment easily. He sent a wave of calm to Edward, and felt the uneasiness wash away.

Jasper tentatively covered Edward's hand with his own, and together they pushed the door open.

There lay Alice, completely naked, one hand massaging her left breast while the other hand deftly slid a vibrator in and out of her glistening pussy. She was writhing against her newly-bought bed, her back arching towards the ceiling, her eyes closed in bliss. The room was scented with her arousal, and the only sounds to be heard were her panting breath and the soft hum of the vibrator.

Jasper and Edward watched as the hand which had been pinching her own nipple drifted down towards her center, and she began circling her clit at an almost frantic pace. They watched in wonder and want as she suddenly seized up with her orgasm, a sound of pleasure ripping from her throat as she rode it out.

As her body stilled, her eyes fluttered open to behold her soul mate and her lover watching in amazement, eyes dark with desire. She saw how their pants were tented with their arousal, felt how Jasper was radiating lust and love, how Edward was concentrating on her tiny body, appreciating her subtle curves and pink nipples.

"Hello boys," she said huskily, breaking them out of their trance. "I'm sorry I got started without you. I just couldn't help myself…" Alice looked up at them with innocent-looking eyes, giving a slight pout.

Edward immediately imagined her lips wrapped around his cock, which was already aching with need.

"Come here," she purred, patting the bed on either side of her. Jasper and Edward took their places immediately.

Alice leaned forward to kiss Jasper, licking the seam of his lips, and immediately gaining access to his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as he overtook the kiss, immediately pushing her back onto the bed and cupping one breast in his left hand, brushing his thumb over her nipple, feeling it tighten under his touch.

She pulled herself away with a gasp of surprise as Edward brushed her clit with his long, musicians fingers.

"What, did I surprise you?" he smirked.

"No, it felt better than I expected. Come here," she prompted, pulling Edward forward for a blistering kiss. He continued with his movements, bringing her closer and closer to her second orgasm. She mewled as she felt Jasper's lips on her neck and he moved his hand down to her core as well, joining his fingers with Edward's. She felt one, then two fingers, then three, push inside her, and she wasn't sure whose they were, but she didn't care.

"Oh my God, don't stop!" she squealed, riding their fingers and begging for more contact. She was swept into another orgasm when she felt the fingers curl inside her, putting pressure against her sweet spot.

"Fuck! Jasper! Edward!" she shrieked, feeling her body wrap around the mystery fingers. "Mmm, so good," she said, once again surprised when she was met by silence.

She raised her head only to see Jasper and Edward in the throes of a passionate kiss. She looked to see they both had their hands at her core, two of Jasper's fingers, and one of Edward's, his thumb pressing against her clit.

Their hands had stilled as they focused on each other's mouths, swallowing each other's moans and sliding their tongues together erotically.

Alice let out a low moan of desire as she watched their mouths move together, and was disappointed to see them pull apart to gaze at her once again. They pulled their fingers from her body, and groaned with displeasure at the loss.

"Keep doing that," she encouraged, feeling herself grow even wetter watching them. "I want to see you kiss."

She sat up against the headboard, and watched in delight as the two men slowly undressed each other as they kissed once more. She rubbed her legs together for friction, totally turned on by the vision in front of her.

Jasper and Edward were soon kicking their pants off across the room, and Alice was starting to get antsy. Her hands itched to touch them both.

She cleared her throat, trying to make her presence known. They broke apart, dazed. Alice was sitting up on her knees, legs spread slightly, an impatient look on her face. They could see her arousal dripping down her thighs, and Jasper licked his lips, suddenly desiring nothing but to devour her.

Jasper turned towards her, kissing her once more, before pushing her down onto the mattress, effectively pinning her there. He kissed Alice roughly, adoring her flavor. Her hands knotted in his honey blonde hair, worshipping his mouth. For a moment, it was just the two of them, two lovers, two soul mates.

And then Jasper felt hands on him. Large, smooth hands that were tracing the contours of his muscled back, studying each line, each curve of his body. He moaned into Alice's mouth as Edward's hands gripped his ass, squeezing roughly, then rubbing softly. Edward began kissing and licking his way down from Jasper's neck, down his spine, rubbing his hands over Jasper's biceps.

The sensations caused Jasper to buck his still-clothed erection over Alice's drenched center. They both moaned in approval.

Edward suddenly pulled away from Jasper's body, lying beside Alice, taking her ear between his teeth gently and nibbling it. She whimpered into Jasper's mouth, wriggling beneath him.

"Jasper! Edward!" Alice's voice was slightly frantic and desperate. "I need you. I need to feel you inside me. Oh, fuck!" she screamed as Jasper clamped down on her nipple.

"Who do you want first?" Edward asked between kissing Jasper's shoulder and playfully biting down.

"Oh shit… you!" she gasped. "Jasper, lay down. I want your huge cock in my mouth when Edward fucks my pussy."

Her words turned them on more than any of them cared to admit. "Then Jasper, I want your dick in my pussy, baby. Please…" she begged.

"Get on your knees," Edward growled. Alice scrambled onto her hands and knees on the bed, scooting back so that Edward could enter her while standing. Jasper laid out in front of her, fully nude. She wondered when they'd stripped off their boxer briefs, but she was beyond caring what the answer was.

Edward stood behind her, admiring the view for a moment. Alice was spread out for him, waiting to accept him into her body, begging for it. Her pussy was soaking and aching for him. And Jasper… the feelings he felt for him were more than a little unsettling. He couldn't believe how sexy Jasper looked at that moment, spread eagle on the bed, his erection standing proudly, waiting for Alice's lips to wrap around them. A bolt of lust shot through him once more, and he focused on the task at hand.

"You ready, Alice?"

_Goddamn it, Edward, fuck me!, _she thought angrily. She wiggled her hips to get the point across, and Edward just had to lean forward and take a long, languorous swipe with his tongue up her pussy before standing up, instantly burying himself in her.

Alice let out a yelp as he filled her to the hilt. She let herself enjoy the sensations of Edward's cock pounding into her, before she turned to Jasper, and slid the tip of his dick into her mouth. She concentrated on the head before engulfing as much of him as she could.

She couldn't help but moan around Jasper's cock as Edward filled her. Jasper was groaning and muttering incoherently as she worked her magic on his dick. His muscles tensed as he held off his own release. He reached out to cup her breasts, teasing her nipples. She felt the tell-tale build up of her orgasm, as Edward's balls smacked against her clit, and she released Jasper from her lips as she came, screaming out their names.

Edward pulled out of her, trying to hold off his own orgasm. He needed to feel Jasper before cumming.

Alice had already moved forward to kiss Jasper, and was straddling his hips, ready to accept him into her. He sat up, holding her to him, guiding her down onto his hardness. She moaned as he filled her, truly making her whole.

It was beautiful to watch them move together, Edward realized. They were so synchronized, moving together in perfect rhythm, knowing each other so intimately. It seemed like hours as Edward watched them make love, watching Alice fall apart in Jasper's arms as he whispered something in her ear. He didn't try to hear what Jasper had said, the moment was too intimate.

Alice and Jasper took a moment to compose themselves again. When Alice swung her leg off of Jasper, Edward was shocked to see that only Alice had found her release.

_I wanted to wait for you, _Jasper told him. Edward's jaw dropped.

Jasper stood, and held Edward's head in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. They moaned into each others mouths, enjoying the sensation of their cocks rubbing together between them. Edward thrust himself forward, crying out as the tips of their cocks brushed together and a surge of pleasure coursed through him.

"I want to cum in your mouth," Jasper said as he pulled away, grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him to the bed. "And you're going to cum in mine." His voice was firm, authoritative.

It sent a shiver down Edward's spine.

Alice watched in amazement as Jasper and Edward laid on the bed on their sides, Edward's coppery head between her lovers thighs. She could see they were both already on the verge of explosion. They were so hard it looked almost painful.

Edward was the first to move, tentatively taking the tip of Jasper's cock into his mouth. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but he knew Jasper didn't either, and that thought propelled him to be more bold.

He deep throated Jasper just as he felt Jasper do the same to him. They both groaned, and the vibrations make it feel infinitely better. Jasper had to restrain himself from simply fucking Edward's mouth, from cumming in an instant. He gripped Edward's ass, pulling him more deeply into his mouth.

The feeling was so much better than he'd ever felt before. Edward was feeling lightheaded as he took in the taste of Jasper and the rough way Jasper handled his cock. He loved Bella and Alice's, and, though he hated to admit it, Rosalie's sweet mouths and hands, and the way they felt on his aching cock, but Jasper knew exactly how to handle him without inflicting pain and not being too gentle. Perfect.

Jasper felt himself tense up. He was close. Edward had wrapped his hand around the base of Jasper's cock, stroking him while concentrating on the tip, lapping up the stray pre-cum. Edward tasted good. He took Edward into his mouth further, and reached to cup Edward's balls, rolling them in his palm.

They were both close, and Alice's fingers flew over her clit, searching for one last orgasm as she watched the beautiful men reach release. Edward gave in first, and Jasper swallowed around him, capturing each drop. He moaned, savoring the flavor. Jasper's hips bucked up, and he too came hard, as Edward caught him in his mouth, swallowing.

Alice pinched her clit and came, too, her juices dripping down her hand.

"Fuck, that was good," she said, summarizing all of their feelings.

Edward knew he should be ashamed of what he had done with Jasper, but he felt nothing but pleasure. It had felt good, too good.

"Mmm, thank you boys," said Alice, who was now lounging in Jasper's arms, tracing his stomach muscles. "Come here, Edward," she said, noting his slight discomfort. She gestured to the other side of Jasper. Edward hesitated, until he heard their thoughts, which were nothing but reassuring and welcoming. He laid next to Jasper, looking up at the ceiling.

"I want to do that again," said Alice frankly. "I think we're pretty good at it," she added brightly.

Neither Jasper or Edward wanted to vocalize their agreement, but Edward knew Jasper felt the same as he, and that it would happen again. Neither man could wait.


	10. Emmett & Bella

**A/N: I just realized it's been a ridiculous amount of time since I updated this, so I decided to work on this. I make it no big secret that I am madly in love with Emmett, and this has two Emmetts I love: The Dirty Talking Emmett, and The Sweet, Affectionate Emmett, as well as some other sexy sides of him in there. Anyways, hope you enjoy, hope it was worth the wait, etc. I love knowing what you think, send reviews my way!!! :-) If you love Em/B, I have a multi-chapter fic starring them right now, "Crashing Head On." **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Emmett, but he pretty much owns me at this point.**

"Hey Bella," Emmett called from the next room over. "Up for a little wrestling match?"

He walked around the corner, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She instantly knew then that he wasn't just talking about a test of strength. The idea alone had her panties soaked with desire.

"Sure Em," she said, and rose seductively from the couch where she'd been reading. "Where should we go?"

"The forest, for sure. Wouldn't want to wreck the house, now would we?" He gave her a mischievous, dimpled grin that pushed her already impossibly high libido tenfold.

He grabbed her tiny hand in his giant one, and practically dragged her from the Cullen mansion.

"Race you?"

"Sure." And they ran, well past the town of Forks, through the thickening trees and up a steep embankment, far from human, or vampire, ears.

Bella got to the spot first, grinning triumphantly at Emmett as he slowed to meet her. They had "wrestled" in this spot many times, and the damaged, splintered trees and ruts in the damp soil were proof of it.

"Ready McCarty?"

"Sure thing, Swan." He flashed that wicked grin of his again, and Bella had to remind herself that they were wrestling first, and playing later.

"Go!" he shouted, though he was moving before the word escaped his mouth. Bella darted to the side, but was too late. Emmett's hands gripped around her forearms, and trapped her own hands from gripping back.

"No fair, Emmett!" she grunted, fighting to stand her ground, planting her feet in the mossy ground below.

"Fine," he said releasing her, and in the next moment, she was leaping onto his back, wrapping her arms and legs around his body.

"You know, this isn't really considered wrestling," he muttered. She nipped at his neck in response, and jumped off.

"Come and get me, Big Boy," she purred. Emmett charged towards her, hands ready to grab her waist, but Bella had other plans.

Her light limbs wrapped around Emmett's neck as he rumbled towards her, and gripped tightly when he tried to swing her over his shoulder. His head rammed into her flat stomach, and the sound was like thunder through the trees. Each pushed forward against the other, and each tightened their hold. Emmett's fingers dug into Bella's thighs, while her arms held his neck like a vice.

"You're going down McCarty," she whispered huskily before she upended him onto his back using her newborn strength. Emmett made impact with the ground hard, making another thunderous rumble down the mountain.

"Aww, screw you, Swan," Emmett whined as she grinned victoriously down at him.

"Had enough, Big Boy, or you wanna go for round two?" she asked, reaching her hand down to help him up. Instead, Emmett shot his hand up and pulled down to the ground with him. He grinned as she stumbled a bit on her feet, the only vampire known to still retain just a touch of her own human clumsiness. Bella was as graceful as her name most of the time now, but there were still instances where her limbs betrayed her.

Bella shrieked as she landed hard onto Emmett, the sound of hard rocks clashing together. Her body was splayed across his, her legs angled so that she was straddling him.

"I rather like it like this, don't you?" he asked. Bella wiggled her hips against his.

"I'd have to say I do," she concurred. She ran his hands across his chest, raking her fingernails across his nipples. He hissed at the sensation. She circled it with her fingertip, while his hands kneaded her round, firm bottom.

"Mmm, Bella," he groaned as she continued to grind her hips against his, and began tracing tiny kisses across his jaw and throat, adding her tongue occasionally. He dug his fingers deeper into her ass, and thrust up towards her center.

"Emmett, take me hard," she whimpered as she felt his hardness thrust against her. Before either could process the movement, Emmett had sprung up from the hollowed out ground and slammed Bella hard against the trees. Splinters shattered everywhere, landing in their hair and in the nearby ferns.

Neither noticed, as Emmett held up Bella with one arm, hitching her thigh up around his waist and grinding himself against her. She whimpered as she felt him through his pants, hating the offending garments that kept them apart.

"Let me help you with that," she purred, pulling apart just enough to get at his button and fly, and was tugging his pants down in record speed. "No underwear?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I like feeling free," he said, shrugging, then moving to undress Bella as fast as he could. They had to preserve their clothes, since they had to return to the house eventually.

"Emmett, baby, please don't keep me waiting," Bella moaned as their bodies fused back together, kissing deeply as she bucked against his hips.

"Honey, I can't ever deny you," he said cockily, and reached between them, brushing his thumb against her clit as he dove two, and then three fingers inside her.

"Fuck, Emmett!" she shouted as he bent to capture one nipple between his teeth. The pain only served to increase her pleasure and ache between her thighs.

"That's right, baby, let me know how I make you feel," he encouraged, savoring the taste of her neck and breasts as he kissed her. "Ask me for it, baby, just say the word and it's yours."

"Emmett! God, I need… I need…"

"What, baby?" he whispered in her ear, and his breath in her ear was almost her undoing.

"Please, I need you inside me now!"

"But I am," he said innocently.

"Your cock! I need your cock in me now!" she begged. She pumped her hips further onto his fingers, asking for release, and hoping he'd give it to her soon.

"Like, I said, baby, all you have to do is ask," he said, and impaled her onto his cock, causing her to choke out a bark of surprise and pleasure at the instant invasion.

"Fuck! Emmett!" He filled every inch of her, much wider and longer than Edward, or even Jasper. Her body welcomed him into her fully, loving how he hit every good spot inside her without any effort.

He gave her a minute to adjust to his size, and then his hips picked up a quick and devastating rhythm with hers, already beyond turned on, not needing much else to push him over the edge. Wrestling with her always did this to him.

She was incredibly tight around him, and both knew it wouldn't take much longer before they'd both reach their climax. That is, until Emmett lifted Bella off of the tree, and laid her gently onto the ground, staying connected with her the entire time.

Her eyes snapped open, surprised. She could see the affection and love in his eyes, and knew hers reflected the same. Being with Emmett was often rough and playful, but there were times where he was tender and caring, and she adored him for it.

He hovered over her still, still intimately connected, and pulled out until only the head was still inside her, and then torturously sank himself back into her. His pace was slow, even at human pace, and it was mind numbingly erotic to Bella. She could feel every inch of him inside her, and this way he was hitting her G-spot over and over again. He leaned down to kiss her, swallowing her moans and shouts of pleasure.

It seemed like hours before they were both on the edge of climax again, and Emmett finally kissed her jaw and whispered "Cum with me Bella, please." His voice was husky and full of sin.

Her entire body seized up, unable to hold back anymore. She shouted out his name as her body tightened around his, and he choked out his own release.

Her body relaxed into his, as he pulled out and she whimpered with displeasure.

"Emmett, that was amazing," she moaned, kissing him again.

"You're telling me," he replied, kissing her neck, paying particular attention the juncture of her neck and shoulder. "I like it like this, just you and me."

She stretched beneath him, arching her back towards him, feeling that he was hard again. Her breast filled his hand as she did so, and he darted his tongue out to taste her.

"Me, too," she sighed as he filled her once more.


	11. Jacob & Rosalie

**A/N: This fic is definitely winding down, I think I'm only going to write one more chapter, unless I get more ideas from you guys. This I wrote really fast and hasn't been beta'd, but I hope you like it anyways. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Shoot.**

Rosalie could smell something wretched emanating from the kitchen. If it wasn't bad enough that the wolves were reeking up the house, they had to go and make disgusting smelling food. Right now, Rose could smell a combination of tuna, pickles and wet dog that was making her wrinkle her nose with distaste.

"Dog, what in the hell are you making?"

Jake stood at the counter, making himself a sandwich. He was, as usual, shirtless and barefoot, and his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips. Rose's eyes skimmed him up and down before putting the sneer back on her face.

"Tuna salad sandwich," he said, and took a huge bite of it.

"Deplorable," she muttered.

"What's the matter, Blondie? Doesn't it look _good?_" Jake waved the sandwich in front of her face, and she fought hard not to crush in his skull with her pinkie.

"Get that away from me, Mutt," she said through her teeth.

"Hey, Blondie, ever heard this one? _'A blonde went to buy a pizza and after ordering, the assistant asked the blonde if she would like her pizza cut into six pieces or twelve. "Six please" she said, "I could never eat twelve_!"'

Rosalie snarled. Of course she'd heard it, she'd been in this form for more than seventy years. "Shut the hell up," she hissed.

"Rosie, baby, don't be like this. You know the only reason you hate me is because you want me so bad."

A horrified expression crossed her face. "I absolutely do not, _Dog. _If I can't even stand the smell of you now, what makes you think I'd like it any more when you're _sweaty?" _A shudder passed through her at the very thought.

"Hey, it's not like you smell much better to me, Bo Peep," Jake said, his nose wrinkled as well. "But haven't you ever heard that angry sex is the best sex?"

Rosalie tried not to think about Edward and their piano romp, and failed. Yes, it was very, very good.

"Haha, don't even try to tell me you're not thinking about it!" Jake taunted. "You want me to bend you over this counter right now and take you like the dirty, filthy dog that I am."

Rosalie could hardly deny it. Her body was on fire with the possibilities, but she wanted to fight against it. Jake was annoying. He was obnoxious. He was crass. He was gorgeous. Rose's eyes drifted up and down his body again, pretending she didn't want to know what was under his jeans. He caught her looking, and smirked.

"Don't even bother to deny it, Marilyn. You want me. You want me now. Come on, let's just get it over with. We'll still hate each other when it's over, but maybe some of the tension'll be gone."

"Fine!" she spat out, surprising them both, and started to pull off her shirt.

"Nope, keep the clothes on," he said. "Just pull up your skirt."

"Why you little-"

"I think you'll find that nothing about me is little," he smirked, unzipping his pants, revealing his hard, ready cock. She licked her lips in anticipation. "This isn't personal, Blondie. It's release. You and I both know that. So let's spare the foreplay, because we both know we don't need it."

She hated to admit it, but she was right. She was already soaked just thinking about him balls deep inside her. She could already imagine how hot he'd be inside her cold body.

"Bend over," he commanded, and she was surprised and turned on by his authoritative tone.

"What?" he said, noting her surprise. "I _am _an Alpha, you know."

She rolled her eyes and bent over the kitchen counter. She'd have to be careful not to dig her body into it too much. Esme would kill her if she had to replace the tiles. She always got annoyed when Rose and whoever she was with wrecked something. She liked to blame Emmett, but everyone knew that Rose was the real destructive force.

Jake felt her slick folds and cursed. "Shit, Rosalie, you're so wet for me."

"Don't call me by my name."

"Fine, _Blondie,_ you're so wet for me!" He dipped his burning hot fingers into her center. "Fuck," he cursed.

"Give it to me, Dog," she growled. "NOW!"

"Demanding, are we? Just for that I think I'll wait a minute…"

He flipped up her skirt, and pushed aside her panties. "So sexy," he murmured, almost to himself. He brushed against her clit a few times, making her arch her back, her blonde hair spilling down her back, a golden curtain to hold onto.

"Please, Mutt, please!"

"I never thought you'd beg for it," he said in wonder, and then he guided himself to her entrance, teasing her folds one last time before plunging in.

"FUCK!" they screamed in unison. She was ice, surrounding his fire, and the two sought to destroy each other as they fucked mindlessly against the counter. Jake drilled into her, panting with each thrust, aching to fuck her out of his system. He'd had far too many dreams about her, and much too much time on his hands to entertain thoughts of doing just this. His right hand hurt from all the alone time he'd needed after their many spats.

"Harder, please!" she whimpered, and again his head spun with the amazement that she could ever beg for it.

He moved faster, his hips a blur, though still not reaching the pace she so desired. Just before she was about to do it, Jake took one hand off her hip, and moved it to the front, rubbing the place were they were joined together, teasing her clit.

And then, he slowed his pace to almost a stand still. He pulled out until only his tip was still inside her, and then slowly eased himself back into her body, brushing against every good spot inside her. He repeated this over and over, driving them both insane with sensations.

"Shit, Jake, that's so good!" she whimpered. His hands were so hot on her, and it felt fucking amazing. She had never lasted such a short of time, but she was so close to her climax.

So was Jake. Rose was incredibly tight. _No wonder all the guys want her,_ he thought to himself. He could only imagine what it would be like if she put her mouth on him, or his mouth on her. _Shit. _

Moments later, he was cumming, and Rose followed, milking his cock with her vice-like muscles.

"Oh fuck, Mutt, that was…"

"I know."

He pulled out, displeasing them both. He smacked her on the ass, for good measure, and flipped her skirt back down. He zipped his own pants.

"All out of your system now?" he asked cockily.

She did nothing but glare at him, and he knew it wasn't. If anything, they had just made it worse. _Well, that'll be a treat, _he thought to himself.


	12. Alice & Rosalie

**A/N: Dang, I keep forgetting about this fic!!! Sorry about that. Not many more chapters, but still pointless smut to be had. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: It's naughty, and for sure SM would not have written about THIS.**

Rose was frustrated. Alice kept trying on dress after dress, and though they had eternity to play dress-up together, Rosalie was not in the mood. She was still thinking about Jake, and the incredible way his cock connected with her body. The images bombarded her, over and over, and she was in a state of near constant arousal thinking about it.

"Alice, please hurry," Rosalie said. "How is it taking you so long to change?"

No answer.

"Alice?"

"Sorry," Alice said in that dreamy, faraway voice she got when she had a vision. "I'm sorry." She walked into her bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, dressed only in her underwear. Rose had to admit she was petite perfection in her silky bra and matching lavender panties. It had been a long time since she'd been with a woman, though she knew Alice and Bella played together often.

Maybe she and Alice could get in some quality time of their own now.

Alice's face broke into a smile, the faraway look in her eyes long gone. "Yes, I think that will be fun, Rose."

Rose blinked in surprise. She didn't know how, but it still surprised her when Alice did that, almost as if she were a mind reader just like _Edward. _It was infinitely less irritating when Alice did it.

"You know, just because I was having a rather lovely vision of you and I doesn't mean I didn't already know what you were thinking about. You reek of arousal, Rosalie." She raised her eyebrow, daring Rose to challenge her. "Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about? _Who_ you were thinking about?"

As far as Rose knew, no one knew about her tryst in the kitchen with Jake, not even Emmett. She felt bad for holding the truth back from her mate, but she really didn't want to admit that Jacob had aroused her more than anyone had in a long time, including her husband. She felt ashamed of it. She didn't want to be such a slave to her body and its own selfish needs.

"It's nothing," she said. "No one."

Alice didn't believe her, but she kept her mouth shut anyway. Instead, she stripped Rosalie of her clothes and bra, and then knelt in front of Rose, and hooked her fingers into her panties, drawing them down her thighs and past her knees, clear down her ankles and away. Alice had always been envious of Rosalie's magnificent body, and how her legs went on for miles, making anyone who turned their eyes on her to sex.

Rosalie was soaking wet, and Alice toyed with her slick folds before delving in face first. Rose called out in instant pleasure as Alice's tongue swept across her clit, her fingers plunging in deep and brushing against sensitive spots. Rose's hand made it into Alice's inky, cropped hair, holding her sometimes-lover to her, ensuring she stayed to finish the job.

Soon enough, Rosalie was tightening around Alice's tiny yet skilled fingers, bucking against her face and silently begging Alice to finish every last drop. Alice drew out the orgasm as long as she could, and then sat back, a pleased and happy expression on her face.

"Did that relax you, Rose?" she asked, tilting her head so that she almost looked like a curious puppy. She would look innocent if it weren't for Rose's venom covering her chin and nose.

"Mmm, yes, that felt wonderful," Rose freely admitted. "Is it your turn now?" she teased, smelling Alice's eager sex.

"Yes!" Alice said excitedly, throwing over her own underwear, and jumped onto the bed, her head on the pillow, legs spread apart, feet planted firmly on the bed. She gave Rose an impatient look. Alice was rarely patient with anything, including her orgasms.

"Toy or no toy?" Rosalie asked, gesturing towards the bureau next to the bed that held dozens of bedroom delights.

"Toy!" Alice said eagerly, clearly pleased with the idea of being filled completely. "Strap-on," she said coyly, wiggling her eyebrows playfully at Rose. She loved how sexy Rosalie always looked, how powerful she was with the faux appendage, her breasts bouncing in time with her aggressive thrusts. Alice nearly came just with the memories of past sessions together.

Rose leaned forward to kiss Alice hungrily as she dug through the drawers blindly, easily finding what she was looking for. The strap-on was enormous, even larger than their male vampire lovers, and would be extremely painful for most humans. Fortunately, they weren't mortal, and therefore the stretching would only cause pleasure.

Rose affixed the toy to her body, dipping her hand into her own wet pussy to coat and lubricate it. Alice's eyes widened in lust, licking her lips in anticipation.

"God, Rose, you look so beautiful this way," Alice gushed, playing with her own nipples.

"Aren't I supposed to say that to you? All wet and spread out for me," Rose asked with a wink. "Are you ready?" She knew she needn't ask, and Alice merely nodded her consent.

Rosalie gripped the toy in her hand, firmly guiding it towards Alice's slick entrance. She slowly eased the toy into Alice, who was already whimpering and thrashing around, needing more. Her back was bowed entirely off the bed, willing and eager to take all Rosalie had to offer.

"Pound me," she begged. "Just fuck the shit out of me, Rosie."

Rose ignored the offending nickname, and did as Alice asked. She slammed relentlessly into the tiny woman's body, and Alice took it like a pro, screaming and writhing around, always needing more.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck me, Rose! Just FUCK me!" she pleaded. Rose's hips were a blur, giving more than she was receiving and not caring one bit. "Oh shit," Alice whimpered. "Almost…" Rose doubled her pace, and seconds later Alice was screaming in release. Rose carried on, dragging out Alice's orgasm completely until Alice was completely spent.

She pulled the toy out, and Alice whimpered in protest. "So good, you give it to me so good, Rose," she praised, pulling her in for a grateful and passionate kiss. "We need to do this more," she said cheerfully. "Do you need another release?"

"Fuck yes," Rose said. She was rubbing her legs together for friction. Alice swiftly spread Rose's thighs apart and started sucking on Rosalie's nipples as she deftly circled and pinched Rosalie's clit, using her thumb while the other fingers entertained Rose's entrance. Rather quickly, Rose was orgasming again under Alice's knowledgeable hands, and she murmured Alice's name as she came.

Alice bit down on Rose's nipple gently, and then kissed up to Rose's mouth. The two women kissed for a long while, simply enjoying the way their nipples brushed together.

"That was excellent," Alice said. "You need to have mysterious sex and then come find me again when you're frustrated." She winked conspiratorially.

Rose groaned. "I don't think that's going to happen again… but _this _definitely will."

"It will," Alice said in her cryptic and knowing little voice. "For sure."


	13. Jasper & Edward

**A/N: So, I've decided that this will be the last chapter. I'm sorry if you wanted to have more pairings, but I have a lot on my plate, and really think this is a good place for me to end this. I hope you enjoy it. It's definitely the first lemon of this kind I've ever written. I hope you like it, please let me know!!! :-) Thanks so much to everyone who has been with me throughout this rather smutty journey. ;-) **

**Disclaimer: Believe me, if I were SM, this chapter would never have happened. ;-)**

Jasper had been thinking about, and Edward had been having feelings about it. They both knew it, and they didn't know what to do about it. Neither had been with a man before, and they weren't sure it could ever work out. After all, they'd been changed in different times, when a man wasn't allowed to care for another man, let alone go to bed with one.

But times had changed, and so had they. The attraction was palpable, even to those without Jasper's ability. Both man had spoken with their mates in privacy, unsure of their own feelings and desires. Alice had been incredibly encouraging and supportive. Bella was incredulous, but couldn't hide the fact that she found the very idea incredibly erotic. She and Edward had fucked like bunnies after that conversation.

Weeks passed, and the tension merely increased. It became so bad that they couldn't spend any time together in the same room. It was a matter of avoidance and fear of their own emotions.

"Jasper, darling, I've seen it, and it will happen," Alice assured him one night. "I don't know why you keep fighting it."

He didn't know what to say to that. "Who makes the decision?" he asked quietly.

"You."

Jasper's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes. You and I both know you won't be able to handle the tension much longer. You can fuck me silly all you want, but you're not going to be satisfied until it's Edward."

"Fuck," he groaned. This was not how he expected his life to turn out. To be attracted to one of his brothers… to a man… Was he ready to accept it?

Edward was going through much the same thought process. But he couldn't deny the ache he felt when he was near Jasper. Their other encounters had been passionate, and somehow meaningful. Deep down, it was what they both wanted, not merely what Alice had coerced. After all, they had free will. She hadn't had the power to make up their minds for them. One of them… or both of them… had made the decision to come together.

But just Jasper and just Edward had them both uneasy. There was no way to explain it away as being caught up in the heat, in the moment. They didn't have the human excuses of intoxication or anything that could make them unlike themselves.

This would be their decision to fuck… to make love.

And, just as Alice foresaw, Jasper was the first to crack. Edward was playing the piano, trying to ignore the thoughts and waves of lust Jasper was radiating. He knew it was coming, and he was preparing himself. He wanted it, too, and he was sure that it wasn't just Jasper's gift that was making him feel this way.

Alice must have known it would be today, because everyone else had gone hunting up on Vancouver Island, and wouldn't be back for a few days. Jasper and Edward had both suspected it had something to do with what would occur that night… and that day… and the night after…

Jasper walked down the stairs at almost a human pace… as if he were trying to psyche himself up for what was to come. Edward felt the lust coming off him in torrents, but also the confusion. He wasn't alone in that thought. Edward was nervous and unsure… and yet completely unable to stop it. He didn't want it to start, because he knew once he did, he wouldn't be able to stop it.

And yet he welcomed it. He wanted it, more than he'd wanted almost anything in his entire existence, save perhaps Bella. He'd never experienced such unadulterated need towards another being before. The need to take. Or, perhaps more strongly, the need to be _taken._

Jasper sat on the couch parallel to the piano bench. His thoughts were a jumble, but echoed the same pattern as Edward's own muddled mind.

"Hello, Edward," he said slowly, deliberately. "Did you compose the piece you're playing now?" He knew the answer, but somehow felt the need for human pleasantries.

"Yes. It's for Bella," Edward mumbled. "For our anniversary." It had been nearly two years since Bella's change.

"It's beautiful," Jasper said. He was silent for a moment, and then said, "Edward, you know why I'm here."

Edward's hands left the ivory keys in front of him. "Yes, I do."

"Is it what you want?"

"You know it is," Edward said, so quietly that Jasper almost missed it himself.

"Where?"

"Come with me to our cottage."

Jasper felt the urge to gulp. "Are you sure? Won't Bella be angry?"

"She knows. I'm sure she does. And she wants us to be happy, to explore this."

Jasper had to laugh. "So does Alice. I'm surprised the girls aren't here to witness it themselves."

"Bella was also eager to imagine us together."

Jasper's eyes were intense on Edward's. "It will be good. I know you feel that."

"I want it. I want you."

"Let's go."

They ran to the cottage that Bella and Edward shared. The central space of the bedroom upstairs was dominated by a huge bed. The same bed, in fact, that Edward had bought before Bella had been turned. Until now, he hadn't had another in this bed. Edward felt like maybe it was crossing some sort of line, to share this place with Jasper, but then he realized that Bella wouldn't mind. This was a place of passion, a place of fun, a place of… love.

Edward wasn't sure that he was in love with Jasper, and he didn't feel any trace of love in the emotion Jasper was projecting, but there was caring there. There was most certainly passion. And intimacy.

Both men stood, unsure of what to do next. Here was the scene, they were the players. Who would be the director?

Jasper had always been in control of everything in his life, or at least tried to be. Ever since he'd found Alice, he'd restored the order and control in his life, and he would take this trait into the bedroom. Alice was always grateful for it.

He would be a leader here, too.

"Do you want me to help me out of your clothes, or do you want to do that?" Jasper asked, almost wishing that Edward would ask him to help.

"I'll do it," Edward said, and Jasper tried to hold back his disappointment. They both undressed themselves wordlessly, with unsteady hands they didn't want to admit to themselves.

Edward stood before Jasper, completely naked and completely vulnerable… and completely aroused. He looked to find that Jasper was also completely aroused. The desire between them multiplied tenfold, until they both ached for contact. They looked into each others eyes, both knowing what the other was thinking and feeling, and pounced.

Jasper dominated their fierce kiss, holding Edward's head between his hands and deepening the kiss instantly. There would be no more hesitancy between them now.

Edward's hands were busy at Jasper's hips, tracing the V that went down his defined abdomen, hoping his tongue and mouth would soon have time to worship those spots. Jasper was now nipping at his neck and groaning, for Edward had reached out between them and grasped Jasper's cock in his hand.

"Oh God, Edward," Jasper moaned. "Don't stop."

Edward increased his pace and grip, until Jasper's knees were giving out. They moved to the bed, Edward overtaking Jasper, continuing to grasp his cock, stroking him up and down, brushing his thumb against the tip, Jasper moaning and writhing with the sensations. "So good," he whimpered.

Edward nipped at Jasper's neck, breathing unnecessarily and heavily in his ear.

"Edward, stop," Jasper gasped. "Not yet." He wasn't ready to cum. "It's your turn."

Edward nodded, and laid in the middle of the bed, head propped up by pillows. Bella always liked to use them so she could see when Edward was pleasing her with his mouth. Perhaps he would do the same with Jasper now.

Jasper looked Edward straight in the eye as he lowered his head to Edward's cock, which was already aching with need for release. Jasper sucked Edward's head into his mouth, and Edward groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow, staring at the ceiling. He was wrong. If he looked at Jasper giving him the best head of his life, he was going to cum too soon.

Jasper's head bobbed up and down on Edward's cock, using varying pressure and grip. Edward was close, almost as close as Jasper had been before. It was then that Jasper cupped Edward's balls, and stroked the perineum, moving closer and closer towards Edward's entrance.

Edward knew it was coming, and tried to relax. Jasper sent waves of calm and relaxation towards him, helping him further.

"I'll be gentle," Jasper promised, circling Edward's entrance with his finger. Edward bucked his hips up towards Jasper, silently begging for more. "Trust me."

"I trust you," Edward said. "Take me, Jasper."

Jasper gently pressed a finger into Edward, preparing him for his intrusion. Fuck, Edward was incredibly tight, and Jasper knew it would take all of his control not to cum right away. He eased in his finger, gauging Edward's reaction. Edward looked slightly pained, but determined. "More," he gasped.

Jasper pressed in another finger, preparing the area more. Edward's hips thrust up, his breathing becoming hard and labored.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked. Edward nodded, unable to speak. It hurt, but in a good way. He knew if he was just patient, it would feel incredible. Just as he thought this, Jasper brushed against his prostate, and Edward groaned. Yes, it would feel very, very good.

"Do you have anything to make this easier? Um… lubricant?" Jasper asked shyly. Edward almost wanted to laugh. The man had his fingers in his most intimate place, but he was shy about asking for lube.

"In the drawer," Edward said. "Bella and I use it for…" He stopped himself, and if he could of, he would have blushed. Now who was the shy one?

Jasper flipped the cap open, and gently eased his fingers out of Edward. He poured some oil into his hands, and spread it onto his own cock liberally, then spread some across Edward's ready entrance. Jasper reached out and pumped Edward's cock a few times, kissing him. He wanted this to feel just as good for Edward as for him.

"Are you ready?"

Edward nodded, grabbing Jasper by the shoulders and pulling him for a kiss, intense and forceful.

Jasper pulled away, and then slowly eased himself inside Edward. He had to still his entire body to ensure that he wouldn't cum with only his tip inside. Edward was incredibly tight and tense, and he felt incredible surrounding Jasper.

"Oh God," Edward gasped. "Jasper," he whimpered. "More."

Jasper pressed in further, waiting for Edward to ease up around him, slowly and painfully. Edward was gasping and whimpering, making it even more difficult for Jasper to maintain his control. He pushed in until he was fully seated inside Edward. He waited, trying to regain control, allowing Edward to get used to the bodily intrusion.

Jasper leaned forward to kiss Edward, trying to reassure him with affection and care. Edward returned the kiss, telling Jasper that he was OK. The sensation was bizarre and new, but not unwelcome. Jasper was stretching him beyond his limits, but he liked it. He pressed his hips upwards, trying to get Jasper to move.

Jasper began to slowly pull out and push back in, his thrusts shallow at first. They were both panting with unneeded oxygen, mouths close, sharing breath.

Edward's cock was trapped between them, aching for Jasper's touch. Jasper moved one hand from Edward's hip and reached between to stroke Edward's manhood in his grasp, timing each stroke with a thrust. Edward thrust up to meet with Jasper, increasing the pace and force of each thrust until they were both panting and moving together in an ancient and somehow familiar rhythm.

"Edward, I'm not going to last much longer," Jasper gasped.

"Me either," Edward said, straining to hold back his orgasm. Jasper's hands felt amazing on him, and his cock kept hitting Edward's prostate over and over, making his eyes roll up in the back of his head. "Cum with me, Jasper, please."

Jasper's hand was a blur on Edward's cock, and Edward couldn't hold out any longer. He choked out Jasper's name as he came, hard, feeling it land on his abdomen. Jasper pounded into him, searching for his own release, and found it as Edward clenched around him, making it impossibly tight around Jasper's cock.

"Shit," Jasper moaned as he came deep inside Edward. He very nearly collapsed onto Edward's chest, panting for breath and trying to deal with the overwhelming emotions bombarding him from Edward and himself.

He pulled out reluctantly, and laid on the bed beside Edward. He wasn't sure what to do now.

Neither was Edward. They both laid in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Edward listening in on Jasper's thoughts which were more along the lines of "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," and smirked to himself. He was feeling just about the same.

"Are you OK?" Jasper finally asked.

"Yes," Edward answered. "You?"

"I'm great," Jasper answered honestly. "That was…"

"Yeah."

Jasper rolled over on his side to face Edward. Edward had a silly grin on his face, and Jasper was sure his matched the same. "It was fucking amazing is what it was."

"Want another go?"

"Do you feel like it?"

"Well maybe we can switch roles?" Edward had a playful look in his eyes, something Jasper rarely saw in him. He liked it. He was already aroused again.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
